1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to creating different types of documents which can be distributed in different ways. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system that can be used to create and distribute different types of documents that are based on variable content and/or variable layout.
2. Description of Background Art
While businesses differ, one thing that they all have in common is the need for custom-produced business documents such as correspondence, contracts, transaction records, financial reports, legal disclosures, product announcements, press releases, sales proposals, marketing materials, memos or reports, account statements, invoices, and bills. Another commonality is that once these documents have been prepared, they must be delivered to the intended recipients. These business documents are almost always customized with information specific to a business such as the business' name, address, and logo. They also frequently contain content that must be changed or varied according to the specific recipient or group of recipients to which the document is directed. In its most basic form, this variable content may include such information as the recipients' address or contact data, but it may also include a wide range of other information that comprises the substance of the document and also alters or determines the form in which it is displayed or delivered.
Production and delivery of printed business documents is usually not the focus of a business. Instead, business owners want their employees to focus on serving customers and providing goods and services. Unfortunately, the handling of printed business documents can involve a great deal of time, expense, and aggravation. Consider, for example, what is required to produce a simple business letter:
First, letterhead stationery must be produced. This requires a letterhead to be printed onto first sheets, second sheets, and envelopes. Next, the letter must be composed and formatted to fit the first and second sheets, and the addressee information must be composed and formatted to fit the envelope. Then, a good printer is needed to print the first and second sheets and the envelope. Finally, delivery must be arranged. Note that this is an optimistic example. Things can get much more complicated when the letter contains typos, the envelope is incorrectly inserted into the printer, the printer is low on toner, the document must be delivered the next day, and the post office is closed. These familiar difficulties are compounded many times over when the document involved is more complex or involves illustrations, graphs or photographs, unusual page sizes, inserts or bindings, multiple languages, rush delivery, transnational delivery, or other special features.